


I fell

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boys In Love, Confused Mycroft Holmes, First Kiss, Greg is in shock, Greg is there for him, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It'll be all right, Love Confession, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Protective Greg, Rupert Graves Birthday Auction 2019, The Fall - Freeform, Wings, bit angsty I might say, but they have no idea what Mycroft wins by it, ethereal fether of reminder, feels and reassurance, halloween time, it is over, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “I…I fell.” Mycroft chuckled. “I fell.” he couldn’t stop chuckling, it sounded manic, making the hair stand up on Greg’s back.“Truly?” Greg raised an eyebrow. “You can tell me the truth Mycroft. I can help, promise.”“Fallen from grace.” Mycroft didn’t seem to hear what Greg said.Mycroft turns up suddenly at the Yard, visibly shaken, Greg tries to figure what might have upset the ice man. The truth being equally unsettling and unbelievable but also the start of somehting new and magical.





	I fell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> For the amazing EventHorizon!  
> Thank you so so much for bidding on my little story.  
> I hope you like it!  
> *runs to hide under the covers*

“Who?” Greg asked over the loud music. The Halloween party just started when Sally found him.

“Mycroft Holmes in your office.”

“Now?” Greg sighed. He just put down his shift and started to enjoy himself at the party. One night when he could relax and let go around people who tolerated him and some he could call friends. Also he knew that Mycroft coming to the office couldn’t mean good.

“Thanks Sally.” he headed to his office.

“Mycroft? Are you in here?” the room was dark, Greg reached for the light switch.

“Don’t, please!”

“Okay.” Greg dropped his arm. “What happened?” the older Holmes was standing with his back to him by the window. Mycroft took a shaky breath and Greg understood it wasn’t work. “Mycroft?” he stepped closer trying to get off the wings which were part of his costume for the party. His niece was more than enthusiastic to make it for him after they read and immensely enjoyed Good Omens together. Of course, he couldn’t get it off at that moment. “Anything happened?”

“I know this is not the best time…I apologise…” Mycroft’s voice sounded different.

“It’s perfectly fine Mycroft.” Greg stepped to him, giving up getting rid of his costume. “Talk to me.” he said soothingly.

“Maybe at another time.”

“It’s as good as ever.” Greg placed a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Mycroft took a shaky breath not being able to say anything.

“Your parents again?” Greg guessed, knowing pretty well how they treated him since Sherrinford. They’ve spent hours talking, sometimes through the night, just the two of them talking.

“Not this time.”

“Good, good. Work?”

“It’s the usual.”

“Thought but you can manage…I know.” Greg also knew whatever happened wasn’t something Mycroft could handle on his own. “Is there anything I can help with?”

“I thought or…I wasn’t thinking…” he mumbled.

“Mycroft, listen…” Greg turned Mycroft gently. “What happened to your face?!!” even in the weak moonlight Greg could see the bruises on his face and neck.

“I…I fell.” Mycroft chuckled. “I fell.” he couldn’t stop chuckling, it sounded manic, making the hair stand up on Greg’s back.

“Truly?” Greg raised an eyebrow. “You can tell me the truth Mycroft. I can help, promise.”

“Fallen from grace.” Mycroft didn’t seem to hear what Greg said.

“How hard you hit your head My?” Greg ran his fingers over his head gently, looking for injuries.

“It’s nothing.” Mycroft shook himself. “Nothing really.”

“What happened? Tripped? Mycroft?”

“Got pushed.” he looked at Greg with blank eyes. “In the office.”

“By whom?”

“Since the incident with my sister…I’m unwanted…in the office, by the service, by my family…fallen in so many ways.” he whispered bitterly. “I better leave. No one else should be dragged down with me; especially you.” he stepped away from Greg. “Thank you for everything Gregory.”

“Please don’t go.” Greg stopped him, placing his hands on Mycroft’s arms. “I want to help…I’m here for you, always.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft looked at him with eyes filled with despair.

“I know, I know…we talked about it a lot. I know why you did it and that it was the only and best option. You did your best, you did everything to protect your family, all of us. You should not be treated this way nor you should allow them to do so; I know you just bow you head, keep telling to yourself that you deserve it. You do not Mycroft. You don’t!”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“It does, to me more than you could imagine. Let me help you.” Greg pulled Mycroft to his arms, stroking his back, Mycroft wrapped his arms around him immediately, burying his face to Greg’s shoulder.

“Let me take care of you.” Greg whispered to his ear. At first Greg couldn’t tell what happened but there was the noise and then his hand bumped to something on Mycroft’s back. He opened his eyes and there they were; wings, real feathered wings wrapping around them, closing the world out. Greg reached out, disbelieved, Mycroft tensed up when his fingers reached his wing. Greg ran his fingers through it, Mycroft whimpered, nails digging to Greg’s back when he accidentally touched an injured part.

“Mycroft?” Greg had no idea what was happening but he knew that Mycroft was hurt and he wanted to help him. “What can I do?” the white wings moved letting light in and Greg could tell that they were broken, feathers falling to the ground.

“I fell.” Mycroft whispered.

“We better leave, okay?” they needed quiet; a safe place. “Just let me get my coat.” Greg stepped away from him for a few seconds. Mycroft looked miserable in front of the window, swaying on his legs, feathers falling, his head hanging low. “Come My.” Greg gently touched his arm.

“Gregory…” the wings disappeared before they stepped out.

“It’s okay My…” he closed the door behind them. “I really meant when I said that ‘I’m here whenever you need me.’”

“Thank you.”

********

Greg sat Mycroft to the sofa in his flat, checking for any damage under better lightening; checking if he could help Mycroft with anything. He slowly pealed all the layers off, running his fingers lightly over his bruised ribs, trying to figure if anything was broken or not.

“What can I do?” Greg knelt in front of him to look in his eyes.

“There is nothing to be done.” Mycroft answered with defeat.

“What will happen to you now? You fell but that means…” Greg had no idea what that meant which made him even more worried. Was Mycroft dying or something worse?

“I’ll become a mortal as soon as the last feather falls.” Mycroft’s eyes were filled with fear and pain.

“But you have your parents…is that a…”

“A cover. Mother remembers giving birth to me, being a baby and all…but that didn’t happen. I was just there one day, pretending to be a child…like so many times before. Pretending to be human, to be normal.”

“Don’t take it the wrong way My but you are not normal. You are special Mycroft and there is nothing wrong with that. Also…being human isn’t that bad.” he smiled at him softly.

“I envy your optimism Gregory.”

“There is nothing to…stop this?”

“No.” Mycroft shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I get you tea and painkillers.” Greg broke the silence that started to feel heavy.

“Thank you.” Mycroft reached for his shirt.

“And something comfortable to sleep in.”

“Like I could sleep now.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around himself.

“Be right back.” Greg rested his forehead against Mycroft’s. “I’m here, whatever you need…just tell me.” Mycroft nodded silently.

They sat on the sofa all night long; Mycroft curled up, his head resting on Greg’s chest, Greg running his hands through his hair. He wasn’t sure what else to do but to show Mycroft that he was there, trying to pour reassurance to every touch.

There were no words exchanged this night, only the sound of the falling feathers as they burnt to nothing, leaving no mark on the floor.

Greg watched the last feather slowly drifting towards the floor, Mycroft took a shaky breath and the now empty skeleton of his once magnificent wings disappeared.

“Is it done?” Mycroft shifted in Greg’s arms, Greg ran his hand over his back as an answer. “Thank you for being with me tonight.”

“Of course Mycroft. How do you feel?” he asked hesitantly.

“Strange.” he answered after a long time. “I can’t really explain it now.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. Take all the time you need, just know that I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

“I appreciate it Gregory. You don’t seem…shocked.”

“I think I’m still in denial, still think this is a dream.”

“That would be nice…or…” Mycroft sat up wincing. “I must confess…if it had to happen, me falling…I’m grateful that it happened now; now when you are here.”

“I’m here.” Greg smiled at him.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, I’ve seen the signs…I just knew there was no point in responding. No point in breaking my heart again. I was much younger and terribly in love…we spent several decades together…” he smiled sadly remembering is long lost love. “It still…” his voice broke.

“I understand.” Greg squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I already got too attached to Sherlock. He is truly like my little brother. I knew that I would have been devastated when the time comes to say goodbye. I couldn’t lose you too. However, from now everything will be different.”

“And here I was thinking I wasn’t your type at all.” Greg chuckled.

“No, no…” Mycroft brought his free hand up to cup Greg’s face. “You are everything I could wish for.” Mycroft placed a tentative kiss on Greg’s lips. Greg broke this kiss, feeling Mycroft’s tears falling on his shirt.

“Shhh, shhh…it’s all right.” he pulled him against his chest; Mycroft’s shoulders were shaking from quiet sobs.

Greg wasn’t sure when Mycroft drifted off to sleep, but his erratic breaths evened out, his grip loosened. Greg sighed, breathing in Mycroft’s smell, still the same, burying his face to his hair. Now that the sun came up it was harder to believe that last night really happened. But then Greg spotted something on the floor, a reminder that last night wasn’t just a dream. He forgot that Mycroft was sleeping on his chest as he reached to pick it up.

“Hmmm?” Mycroft woke looking around with confusion.

“Sorry.” Greg tried to hide it from him.

“What’s that?” he reached for the tiny white feather in Greg’s hand.

“Reminder.” Greg whispered.

“Yes.” Mycroft laid his head back on his chest.

“They are wrong you know.”

“Meaning?” he turned the feather around absentmindedly.

“They want you to remember what you lost, forgetting what you gain by the fall.”

“Hmmm…you might be right.” he whispered, hiding it to his fist. “I think I can make my peace with my fate.”

“Stay with me…if you want to.” Greg kissed his forehead.

“I would love nothing more Gregory.” Mycroft nested his head to the crook of his neck.


End file.
